


【LOGH】拉链人（227特别纪念）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 谨以此文纪念2020年2月27日中文同人圈的殇日。并以此文唾弃一切应该被千人唾万人弃的玩意儿。声明：本文的最终解释权归作者（我）所有，任何对号入座的行为，本人概不负责。本文没有银英角色出场。他们只存在于对话里。最后……请允许我向特首道歉。
Relationships: None
Comments: 3





	【LOGH】拉链人（227特别纪念）

“听说了吗？议长先生的粉丝集资在第五大道的海尼森大厦巨幕上挂了三天三夜的竞选广告。”

“哇噻！竞选团队这么有钱吗？”

“什么竞选团队，是粉丝啊。F-A-N-S!”

“……脑袋上喷个发胶脸上打个水光针，再穿个土了吧唧的西装就能引来粉丝山呼海啸，不仅选票不用钱，现在连打竞选广告都不用自己出钱了。议长偶像化，政治娱乐化，也是蛮行的。”

“你说的这叫什么话。议长先生之所以能获得大家的喜爱，靠的可不仅是颜值，更重要的是他的才华！这样有魅力的男人领导着同盟，可真让人有种安心感。我看你就是嫉妒。嫉妒的人真可怕啊。”

“欸？”

“真的，让我来跟你安利一下我们的特留尼希特议长。海尼森纪念大学政治经济学专业毕业的高材生，常年奔走在基层，倾听人民的心声，关心社会福利。在他担任国防委员会委员长期间，同盟历史上第一次攻陷了伊谢尔伦要塞。你说，他棒不棒！”

“……你最后一句话是不是没用疑问句？”

“这不是重点。快回答我，你现在对议长先生是不是有了更加深入的了解。这样吧，我这里有议长的两分钟精剪MV和议长先生精彩演讲合集，我现在就传给你——”

“等等。你等等。”

“怎么了？”

“让我思考一下你刚刚说的话。”

“我刚刚说的话有什么问题吗？”

“特留尼希特是常常去各地视察，不过都是视察五星级大酒店和高级餐厅，出入有保镖，护送有车队，开道有警车，每到一处，当地的监控就得掐掉监控摄像头的信号，就这？奔走基层？至于倾听人民心声，他去德奴仙视察时可是抛下预定接见的当地农户代表，跑到与会场一街之隔的大饭店总统套房去会富婆，这新闻都播烂了吧？讲真，你们到底是花了多大的力气来催眠自己才能继续追随他的……”

“这是造谣！造谣！小报上的小道消息能叫新闻吗？况且造谣的人不都抓起来了吗？你在这里翻这些旧黄历有意思吗？！”

“你先打住让我说完。特留尼希特担任国防委员会委员长期间我们是打下了伊谢尔伦要塞无错，但那是杨提督指挥得当，十三舰队全体将士团结一心的成果。优布·特留尼希特是往前线送军粮了还是给战士们缝军装啦？他龟缩在后方专注女性支持者市场二百年，几时见他上前线去慰问过？就这，你们什么打榜刷话题撕其他候选人还不亦乐乎的。我看着都觉得迷惑。对面那个罗严克拉姆长得比特留尼希特好看一万倍至少还带着舰队冲在最前面呢，万恶的帝国主义都比特留尼希特这种人强。”

“等一下。你刚刚提了杨威利对吧。”

“是啊，有什么问题吗？”

“问题？问题可大了去了。我说……你是什么粉？”

“什么什么粉？我怎么没听明白？”

“说，你是不是杨威利的粉丝，故意来碰瓷我家议长的？”

“碰……不是，你等等。你是觉着只要对特留尼希特没好感的都是想要害他的人是吗？”

“我可没这么说。我们议长最讲包容了。你看他在纪念同盟宪章的集会上还和杨威利握手了呢。”

“那又怎么样。我又不是杨威利的粉丝。我就一平头百姓，政治界那些乌七八糟的顶多算配饭的消遣。”

“那你既然不是杨威利的粉丝，你怎么会不喜欢我们家议长？！”

“这又是什么宇宙逻辑？！”

“唔……不对。你刚才表达了对帝国那个罗严克拉姆的好感是吧？”

“我什么时候表达过……”

“不止罗严克拉姆。你刚刚的话分明就是对帝国有好感。”

“我哪里对帝国有好——”

“这个问题就严重了。你公开表达自己对民主的敌人的好感。不仅如此，你还反对特留尼希特议长。反对议长就是反对民主，反对同盟，你就是一个潜在的民主的敌人！”

“不是，什——”

“像你这种人就不配活在同盟。我要举报你！”

“本台消息，宇宙历XXX年X月X日，接热心群众举报，执法机关在下银桥街逮捕一名对同盟制度不满，在网上发帖诋毁民主建设的犯罪嫌疑人。其到案后如实供述了自己的犯罪事实，并对自己的所作所为感到后悔。该名犯罪嫌疑人所活动的论坛上充斥着大量抨击同盟政治，同情并宣扬帝国专制的内容，对社会产生了十分恶劣的影响。警方正在搜集证据，对类似的论坛网站进行进一步的清查取缔，净化网络空间，人人有责。发现相关违法信息的线索，请积极向有关部门进行举报。”

“啊，我是多么的幸运。在这无娘的宇宙中遇见了你。每当我闭上眼睛，你的身影便出现在我的脑海里。你孜然一身，坚定地向着希望和光明的方向前进，你孤睾的背影占据我的视野，你睿智的话语在我耳畔回响。特留尼希特议长，你是我的光，你是我的希望之火！这片银河因你而壮丽！”

END

——————

杨攻陷伊谢尔伦时特留尼希特是国防委员会的委员长：见黎明篇第四章《第十三舰队的诞生》。

杨和特留尼希特握手的同盟宪章纪念大会：见野望篇第九章《别了！远去的日子》第四节。大会的名字很长，我就不打了。


End file.
